


Taking it Slow Tonight

by GenuineGayGraces



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenuineGayGraces/pseuds/GenuineGayGraces
Summary: After being at KuroKen's wedding, BokuAka want to treat themselves to a romantic night.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 61





	Taking it Slow Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I am a sinner

Slowly but sweetly, Akaashi and Bokuto meshed their tongues together after just entering their lavish suite. Tonight, they felt very passionate about the love they witnessed at Kuroo and Kenna’s lovely wedding in urban Tokyo; the happy pair picked Tokyo so that Kenma can be near all the latest technology and comic cons for the honeymoon. The reception was probably the most beautiful event both men had ever been to, and you could really tell how in love the newly married couple was with their gazes at one another. So, once the night was over, Bokuto and Akaashi went up to their room to have their own special night. 

Both the men were still in their suits, standing near the entrance of their temporary hotel while making out like experimenting teenagers. They had done this little show with their mouths so many times, yet it always felt new and refreshing, just like it was the first time. There was the hesitancy to put tongues into mouths until there wasn’t and each clothing clad male held onto each, Akaashi with his hands atop Bokuto’s shoulders to grip the multicolored hair on the back of his lover’s head while the other male held the sides of the slim waist Akaashi possessed. It was made obvious that they both wished for tonight’s lovemaking to be gentle, the way Akaashi carded his long fingers to massage the male’s temple, and how Bokuto petted the narrow waist spoke volumes. 

Letting go of the kiss, they looked at one another and held hands as they made their way to the just-made bed, they began to slowly undress one another whilst standing at the foot of the bed frame. Akaashi removed Bokuto’s light grey suit jacket, staring at the still obvious biceps while Bokuto unbuttoned Akaashi’s dress shirt, revealing the olive skin. Either way of order, the pair ended up shirtless, the raven brushed a hand lightly to trace his lover’s hard pectorals and abs and the owl stuck his tongue out in craving for the small nipples that stuck out from Akaashi’s pink areolas. Bokuto guided his boyfriend to lay on his back once he was onto more of the sheets. Hovering above him, the owl kissed places where people aren’t normally kissed, first being the defined sternum, then the collarbone, and lastly every other millimeter of skin on Akaashi. The raven took the kisses and he rubbed Bokuto’s back with purpose, lightly tracing the sunspots on his back that he could see when he made his eyes reach past the broad shoulders. 

Slowly but surely, the buff male made it down to his lover’s waist and began unbuckling the expensive belt and undoing the trousers. Akaashi was already half-mast and getting more full of desire by the second as the yellow irises looked up at him, aflame in love. The bottom half of the younger’s wardrobe was slithered off with strict gentleness, his bare thighs had ghosts of lovebites and bruises from more rushed and rough nights with each other, their hunger making them impatient and insatiable. The plump yet sculpted upper legs were softly caressed and smooched all over, the feather-light kisses earning small gasps from the pleasure male. The laid back man tugged the silver and black locks of the preoccupied man up to be at level with him, once there, they kissed deeply, exploring the mouths more than before as if acting as they had never had before. The mushy couple pretended as if this was their wedding night, taking each other for the first time as marital partners, tied together by vows and loyalty. Whilst still making out, Akaashi got on top of the owl to remove the usually boisterous man’s clothes still remaining on, an annoying barrier that denied the skin-on-skin contact that he craved so much. Bokuto allowed Akaashi’s removal of the cotton, rubbing the strong thighs as they were revealed.

Bottoms gone, both males equally naked with no shame to their exposed bodies, both understood just how beautiful they were. Akaashi learned it the almost suffocating way of accidentally breaking down in front of his boyfriend during their young adult years, expressing his insecurities in how he looks-that night he received much heavy petting, praises, and love to last him a lifetime; that night he learned to love himself as Bokuto made love to him in the moonlight. Yet, he still wanted more, Bokuto was an enigma, there is neither too much nor too little, the amount is just there, and Akaashi prayed that he would always be there to witness his star. On the days where his star didn’t feel confident in his physical appearance, Akaashi would be by his side to put his lips to all the sunspots adorning his muscly back, to rebuttal each negative thing the sad owl would bring up, and cradle the tall male in his arms when he just needed a shoulder to cry on. So there they were, bare and staring at each one, each perfection being absorbed and eaten by eyes, they grasped each other in their arms, they just wanted to hold on. To just be together like this, no hesitancy or regrets, that was their paradise.

Face to face, the raven and owl rubbed foreheads like loving cats, putting mouths to soft cheeks, and hands against smooth expanses. Akaashi explores the ridges and bumps of the paler male’s body, hoping to one day map it, knowing that there will never be a red ‘x’ that marks the spot on the beautiful canvas that was the ace. Tonight they would have missionary sex, the position that would give them permission to see each one’s face as euphoria took over from cumming, each cell of skin begged to be rubbed against the skin of the other in this setting. At this point, both of their penises were full and attentive after being romantically coaxed awake, Bokuto rubbed his pale pink cock to the length of Akaashi’s dark pink thick one. Both gasped at the feeling of their most sensitive part of them being in contact with one another penis, it was so exciting to be able to touch like this, just run their lengths against each other with no purpose except for the good sensation it equally brought them. Precum leaked out of the cocks, the one atop Akaashi moved to be between the setter’s sweet thighs, hovering above the wet hole that was still stretched from their earlier escapades of the early morning. He rubbed the tip of his dick slowly up and down to quivering opening, listening to the raven’s grasps of ecstasy in reaction to the teasing motions. The black-haired male reached to suck his own fingers, looking innocently at his lover while whimpering when Bokuto’s actions ceased in favor of watching the suckling mouth take the long fingers, Akaashi planned to do something with is phalanges and Bokuto was curious to see what. The slobbered up fingers dripped in drool went further down the body that was colored like olive after leaving the rose lips to begin fingering himself. Akaashi loved to be viewed by Bokuto, he stared at his lover’s surprised face while his lover stared at his long digit appearing and disappearing into the welcoming opening.

The raven curled his three digits inside himself, moaning at the spot he bushed with the showy action, the owl looked ready to pounce, his lips open to allow his tongue to loll out. He took out the fingers and rubbed his erect nipples inside, positioning himself to be ready for the big length that was about to enter him. “You’re so beautiful, Keiji, what did I do to deserve such an angel,” the man above him whispered into the shell of his ear before nibbling on the sensitive skin near it, earning breathy grasps. Bokuto continued his previous ministrations of massaging his member on the anus. The smaller man whined at the repeated actions, moving his body to allow the penis to enter him, rocking his body at the shallow thrust of the appendage when it entered him, he couldn’t hold back a relieved sob to finally have the thickness inside him. His dream was cut short as only the tip went inside and sadly left him, Bokuto clucked his tongue as if to scold the younger man. “We’re taking this slow, remember? My Keiji is so impatient, please wait for a little longer baby.” Akaashi whined at the confrontation, we wanted his extreme thirst to be quenched, he panted in desperation as the male bove him gathered his legs to make them be squeezed together in front of him, “please keep your legs tightly together, I’ll do my part,” the man whispered seductively as Akaashi felt the cock he wanted inside him slick itself between is pale thighs, making his balls and penis kiss the other. They both groaned at the delicious contact and friction, Bokuto still slightly petting the laying male’s stubborn hole. The nonpenetrating sex was good, Akaashi’s only complaint being that he wasn’t being penetrated by the cock that rocked his world and also that he couldn’t see his boyfriend’s attractive face with his own long legs in the way, held high up in the air by the owl slotting his dick between them is relishing. Intercrural sex was a rare performance the two took part in, so it made it feel so amazing when they actually did it every once and a while, the slickness shared felt so good, but it was never as good as actual anal sex. Once Bokuto had caressed his member generously with Akaashi’s thighs and dick, he went back to the more pressing matter of the begging hole. Bokuto’s whole penis was basically lubed up in pre-semen from both their bodies, he made the head of his length enter the winking opening. Akaashi lost all oxygen in his lungs as he wailed in pleasure at the feeling he had been waiting for. 

The large man only allowed the plump tip of his penis to go in and out of the longing tunnel. The raven was finally allowed to separate his sweaty legs, opening them as far s they would go to entice the penetrator to go further in, Akaashi wasn’t too pressed to beg for more at the moment, just happy to have something inside the insatiable canal that was momentarily shaped as Bokuto’s head of the penis. Because the tip was so much more swollen than the rest of the shaft, the penetration felt delicious for the hungry hole, sometimes it just wanted to be stretched at where the rim muscle begins. The penis tip was also feeling extremely satisfied with the actions of its owner, the head being the most sensitive to the ring of muscle that was the entrance of the tight hole. The in and out motion being performed was nice, it allowed both of them to partners to cool their head before they went back to their animalistic ways of rough but enjoyable sex, they planned to stick to slow, romantic sex this time. The sumata went on till Akaashi suddenly whimpered, reaching his arms out to be taken by his lover, he wrapped his arms around the owl’s neck, “I’m about to come, please, please, more.” the other man growled, he was close to but he planned to count in order to stall his ejaculation, he grabbed the base of Akaashi’s cock to halt his cumming as well, usually, Akaashi lasted longer than him so this was a new revelation that Bokuto can boast about later. “Just a little longer,” Bokuto said as he held the base of Akaashi, the man in question yelped and begged “no!” The raven was stubborn and when he wanted, he always ended up getting his way, so when he jerked up to make them both sit upright, Akaashi got to finally sit all the way down on the fleshy pole. The ebony-haired man screamed in euphoria, he got to take the penis the way he wanted, he smiled at Bokuto lazily like a cat that just got the cream. On the other hand, Nokuto’s whole sex life flashed before his eyes as his lover overtook him, seating himself on Bokuto fully, the yellow-eyed male hissed at the suddenness but groaned at the tightness that enveloped his cock.

The raven praises the was Bokuto fit himself inside the warm tunnel, “Kou...s’good, so hot, it’s the best, fills me so well.” Growling, the large man held onto Akaash’s bottom, pumping himself in and out of the moaning male with tight control on his pace. He held onto the globes like a lifeline, making the withering man scream in pleasure as he was manhandled. The two desireful men only got 2 whole strokes in till they both came at the same time, ropes of hot flashing passion. Laying down, they both caught their breath while holding hands and went together for a warm bath.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the kind of rushed end!!! Thank you for reading


End file.
